Ella, la luna
by Konohaoka
Summary: "Ella, la luna, y yo, el mar" Pero... ¿Quien es ella? ¿Que le paso? ¿Donde esta? Pocas personas conocen las respuestas a estas preguntas y a algunas de ellas les ha llegado la hora de pagar todo lo que se les fue concebido por ella. Un raro y mal Summary, pero quizás puedan darle una oportunidad (UuU)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Mogeko, Okegom y Deep Sea-Prisioner. Yo solo he modificado sus historias.

Bueno, en esta historia se hablara de la madre de Wadanohara, quien es la luna, literalmente. Aquí hay cierta unión entre Ice Scream, The Gray Garden y Wadanohara And The Great Blue Sea (Todos propiedad de los ya mencionados Mogeko, Okegom y Deep Sea-Prisioner).

Espero perdonen mi mal redacción y mal manejo de la gramática, pero espero poder mejorar con el tiempo. En la historia tal vez haya algo de romance en la historia y las parejas a tratar serian:

-EmalfxYosafire.

-KcalbxEtihw.

-WodahsxGrora.

-IvlisxRieta.

-ShiroganexRocma.

-SamekichixWadanohara

-FukamixDolphi (Lo sé, soy satánica (?)

-IdatexTatsumiya

-SalxMikotsu.

-MeikaixOc.

-Roc HijohshikixLobco.

•

•

•

•

El tiempo se te está acabando y aun no lo has encontrado... -dijo con preocupación el rey de los demonios mientras miraba el jardín desde la ventana habitación en la que se encontraba-

¡Lo sé! -bufo molesta la pequeña ángel de cabello gris quien estaba apoyada en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación- Pero... Es culpa de ella por exagerar las cosas, todo eso por mi deseo de tener mi ojo...

Sabes bien que no es por lo del ojo, es por lo de tus sentimientos por mi hermano -se apartó de la ventana mirando al ángel un poco molesto ¿a estas alturas seguiría negándolo? ¿No era mejor el decirlo de una vez y dejar tanto problema?-

¡Imposible! ¡No siento nada por el estúpido ángel jefe! -exclamo para luego taparse la boca y toser, quedando totalmente sorprendida al notar que en su mano había sangre-

¿Vez? Estas empezando a morir, y será mejor que dejes de negarlo y se lo digas, ya que no pudiste encontrar tu ojo -soltó un largo suspiro y acercarse a ella para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza- Es una pena que pertenezcas al grupo de "los muertos en vida" y solo sea por tiempo limitado.

No creo necesitar de tu lastima -retiro la mano del otro con la mano que tenía limpia, luego le miro con malicia y antes de que el pudiera detenerla limpio la sangre de su otra mano en las sabanas de la cama, a lo cual en demonio solo respondió ensombreciendo su mirada- Además, ya es tu hora también, ya no tienes miedo y aunque eso no signifique que terminaras como yo, significa que ya no podrás volver.

... Cierto... -cambio su mirada a una de tristeza- ... Pero... Gracias... Por todo, Grora... -a pesar de no congeniar mucho, desde que ella había sido revivida por aquella persona habían empezado a desarrollar cierto lazo de amistad y aprecio el uno por el otro durante todas las reuniones con sus demás "hermanos"-

Si... Pero aun así podrás ir a verme cuando este encerrada... Bueno, empezaran a haber malentendidos si continuó en tu habitación más tiempo -se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rápidamente pues no quería que todos empezaran a decir que ellos tenían algo-

•**En algún otro lugar**•

Ya casi, ya casi, seré libre otra vez –decía con una un demonio de flama con lentes de sol mientras sostenía entre sus manos una lámpara mágica "¿crees que podamos salir? Estamos en prisión ¿No?" pregunto una voz femenina que parecía salir de la lámpara- Es cierto, pero apenas llegue el día me soltaran, nadie se alza ante ella… Nadie puede con ella… Mi dulce, dulce "hermana"…

"Ah, lo único bueno de eso es que al fin saldré de aquí… Realmente siento pena por Grora, en cierta parte ella se ha vuelto cruel, aún recuerdo cuando cumplía deseos y no hacia tratos como esos…"

Es su voluntad y no podemos hacer nada ante eso… Solo su propia sangre puede y debe… -soltó una macabra risa- Aunque dudo que pueda, ni siquiera pudo salvar su propio mundo o ayudar a su amado

"Emalf, no seas así… Oye, ¿Qué deseaste para terminar así?"

Todo, Rieta… Para alguien que nace con nada es inevitable desearlo todo en absoluto así como para alguien como tú que nació con todo le es inevitable buscar algo que le entretenga por mucho tiempo… Desee todo y para ella me convertí en algo invaluable y debes en cuando cumple todo capricho mío… Por eso mi pequeña Yosafire aún vive…

"¿Sigues interesado en ella?"

Yo siempre he estado interesado en ella… Así como siempre he cuidado de ella…

•**En otro mundo**•

¿Estás listo?... –pregunto la orca mientras soltaba una nube de humo de cigarrillo por su boca-

Si… Paz otra vez… -respondió el zorro polar mientras miraba su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos era notorio que estaba algo triste en el fondo- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Hay alguien a quien me gustaría decirle algo… Pero, no creo tener oportunidad… ¿Y qué hay de tu amigo? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Puedo comer antes de irnos? –lo miro un con un poco de rabia, ¿Tanto alboroto cuando casi se lo come para nada? ¿Para dejarlo así como así?-

¿A Yukisada?... No te lo puedes comer –se quedó mirando fijamente en silencio hacia donde estaba la casa donde vivía este- Le pediré a ella que se encargue… De todos…

Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo encargarme yo? –Soltó otra nube de humo de su boca-

No, no en ese sentido… Solo borrar sus memorias… -respondió con calma, pero sentía cierta opresión en su pecho ¿Era eso lo correcto?-

•**En otro mundo muy distante**•

Ha… No debí prometer eso… Wadanohara… Si tan solo conocieras la verdad… -murmuraba para sí mismo el chico tiburón mientras miraba el océano desde la entrada al reino del mar- … ¿Cómo llego a ser así?... ¿Dónde esa esa mujer tan amable?... Meikai… ¿Por qué?...

Lo mismo me he preguntado yo, pero si Wadanohara no logra darse cuenta nada podrá volver a ser como antes… Su padre aprovecho su depresión y enveneno su mente… Aunque tengo miedo de ella, me alegra la idea de verle de nuevo… -comento cierta persona que había aparecido repentinamente, haciendo el chico tiburón diera un salto-

¡Cherryblod! No me asustes así –dijo con el ceño fruncido pero luego cambio este por una cara de tristeza y preocupación- ¿Ya estás listo?...

Para ser honesto… No, pero la luna de sangre será pasado mañana y aun me pesa en la conciencia el desparecer… Dejar a mi hija y a mi esposa solas… No debí haber hecho el trato –soltó un suspiro para luego continuar- Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, de seguro no tendría la vida tan feliz que llevo ahora… Por cierto, jamás menciones una sola palabra de Wadanohara o nos cortaran la cabeza… Y hará lo posible por encerrar a Wadanohara

¿P-Pero? ¿Por qué? ¡Es su propia hija! –Pregunto con algo de miedo, no quería que algo le pasara algo así a Wadanohara pues conocía muy bien lo que pasaba con todo aquel que es apresado en los dominios de su hermana-

Wadanohara es lo único que no puede dañar, su mayor temor… ¿Cómo matar algo que tiene parte de ti y de lo que más has amado en todo el universo?... –luego miro el cielo con algo de tristeza recordando cuando se enteró de que Doloz estaba embarazada… Si, alguna vez él pensó en matar a su hija-

•**En un lugar conocido como: El palacio de la luna**•

… Y una vez la luna sea roja todos deben de regresar a mi…

Eso… ¿No es algo cruel, Señora? –Preguntaba una pequeña niña tiburón de cabello azul un poco oscuro al igual que sus ojos- Estoy segura de que todos ellos desearían vivir más tiempo, disfrutando lo que les has concedido…

Si… Pero como tú lo dijiste… Soy cruel… Como siempre fueron conmigo…

•

•

•

¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me quieren matar?

Realmente espero que les guste (OuO)/

Y si les gusta, pues seguiré con la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**•Regresando a la situación en el jardín gris•**

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y reinaba la paz, para todos era un día normal, excepto para el rey de los demonios Kcalb y Alela Grora para quienes ese era el último día que pasarían en ese lugar. Mientras que Grora estaba fuera del castillo intentando montar guardia, pero le era imposible pues había vomitado todo lo que desayuno horas antes, y se sentía demasiado débil y cansada tanto así que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Ater cuando esta paso a su lado, por otro lado, Kcalb se encontraba como siempre sentado frente a Etihw mientras fingía escucharle hablar ya que realmente solo estaba mirándola fijamente mientras andaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

... ¿No crees? -pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kcalb quien recién había regresado a la realidad, este obviamente se quedó en silencio intento recordar de que se supone que ella le hablaba- ¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención...

Pues... -se quedó pensando por unos momentos ¿estaría bien que lo supiera? Tal vez si, aunque lo más probable seria que ella intentara impedirlo de cualquier forma despertando así la ira de aquella persona, pero realmente no quería desaparecer así como así- ... Yo... -estuvo a punto de decirlo pero fue interrumpido por Yosafire quien había entrado corriendo bastante agitada gritando algo que era imposible de entender seguida por Wodahs quien tampoco tenía idea alguna de que pasa-

Yosafire, calmate -dijo Etihw quien la miro de forma extraña-

Yo... Grora... Piso... Sangre... -balbuceo con respiración agitada para luego de unos minutos lograr calmarse lo suficiente para por fin poder hablar de forma que se le entendiera- ¡Encontramos a la señorita Grora tirada en suelo fuera del castillo con sangre saliendo de su boca!

Al escuchar eso Etihw y Wodahs salieron para ir a ver que le sucedía a Grora, Yosafire les siguió. Kcalb se quedó sentado mientras miraba el cielo con preocupación.

"Esto no debería estar pasando... Ella no debería estar muriendo de forma tan rápida se supone que debía tardar unas horas más..."

Pensaba, hasta que recordó el libro que Grora había robado de la biblioteca de aquel lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia la biblioteca del castillo que por suerte estaba sola, lo de Grora parece haber sido bastante sorpresivo para llamar la atención de todos. Fue a la última estantería, saco tres libros, todos del mismo lugar, para detrás de ellos encontrar un libro de cubierta azul oscuro, tomó ese libro y luego coloco los demás en su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Una vez ahí se sentó en la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación, tomo el libro entre sus manos y abrió este para comenzar a leer.

Que ponía en primera página:

"Escrito por Emalf"

Justo en ese momento recordó que por suerte el libro había sido escrito por Emalf lo cual significaba que estaba hechizado y solo necesitaba pensar la información que necesitaba. El libro empezó a pasar páginas por si solo hasta llegar a la página número 38 y Kcalb empezó a leer.

Había quedado atónito. No, eso no podía ser cierto, debía ser que aquella persona hubiera alterado el hechizo. Ella no podía, no debía y lo tenía bien en claro, incluso lo había jurado. Pensando eso el diablo dejo el libro de lado y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose ahora a la de Grora para ver cómo estaba.

Afuera de la habitación habían muchos demonios y ángeles asomándose por la puerta con curiosidad, pero al ver a Kcalb todos se apartaron y volvieron a sus cosas, lo que hizo que Kcalb se sintiera algo mal ¿tanto miedo causaba? Sin darle más importancia al tema entro a la habitación, Grora estaba acostada en su cama haciéndose la dormida, seguramente nadie más lo notaba pero el sí, había pasado demasiado tiempo con

ella en secreto, tanto así que podía saber incluso cuando esta mentía. A su lado estaba Etihw junto con Wodahs, Yosafire, Froze, Macarona, Rawberry, Dialo y Chelan.

Hey viejo, Grora aún no despierta ¡seguramente Ater y Arbus le hicieron algo! -exclamo Yosafire mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

¡No estoy viejo!... ¿Porque dices que fueron esas dos? -preguntó algo molesto y confundido, puede que no fueran de mucha utilidad y que normalmente arruinen todo lo que hagan pero no había razón para acusarlas de esa manera-

Fácil, se odian -bueno, que se podía esperar de Yosafire-

Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, ellas no harían eso -dijo Froze mirando con enojo y seriedad a Yosafire-

Entonces, ¡Es un misterio! -exclamo Rawberry con emoción- ¡Debemos investigar!

Si, si, lo que quieran chicas, pero por ahora dejemos descansar en paz a Grora y cuando despierte le preguntaremos -dijo Dialo mientras una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, esas dos no dejarían a nadie en paz hasta que supieran que sucedió-

Dialo tiene razón -dijo Wodahs- ... Sera mejor esperar...

Todos salieron a excepción Wodhas y Kcalb, por unos minutos reino un silencio sepulcral y luego Wodhas camino hacia la puerta pero antes de irse se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano quien también se le había quedado mirando en silencio, lo cual era extraño ya que el siempre desviaba la mirada debido a la culpa que sentía por el ojo. Se quedaron ahí un tiempo más, mirándose, Wodahs esperaba que su hermano por lo menos tuviese una excusa para quedarse en el cuarto de Grora, comenzaba a pensar que entre esos dos había algo ya que habían empezado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque realmente solo era com minutos que se quedaban hablando algunas veces que se encontraban en el castillo o el uno iba a la habitación del otro, pero para el esos minutos se convertían en horas y el ver a esos dos juntos lo hacía sentirse extraño y miserable de alguna manera. Después de unos minutos se rindió y se fue de la habitación algo molesto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Dios, creí que no se iría... ¿Cómo hiciste para poder mirarlo a la cara? -preguntó Grora con una expresión sería, pero se extrañó al notar que no había respuesta- ¿Estas...? -Kcalb estaba con la mirada ensombrecida mientras apretaba sus manos como puños, pero se hacía notorio que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, el mismísimo diablo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, difícil de creer pero cierto, por más cruel y poderoso que pudiera llegar a ser, era demasiado sensible y tanto Emalf como otros saben que siempre fue así, desde niño siempre lloraba por todo, siempre tuvo miedo de todo y de todos, algo irónico pues todos siempre temieron de el- No te pongas a llorar ahora, podrás llorar todo lo que quieras una vez nos vayamos...

El diablo tan solo se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su traje.

Grora... ¿Ella te vio sacar el libro de su biblioteca? -pregunto aun con los ojos un poco aguados-

No, ¿crees que estaría aquí si ella mi hubiera visto? -tenia rozón, sería imposible, esa mujer, a pesar de ser Dios, es un diablo cruel en su máximo esplendor- ¿Porque la pregunta?

... -Kcalb abrió los ojos como platos ¿era enserio? La única explicación que quedaba sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando ¿pero de quién?- ... Entonces... T-Tu... Estas embarazada...

... -su mente se quedó trabada como si no pudiera procesar lo que había escuchado. Hasta que después de unos minutos de silencio por fin pudo entender lo que escucho y entonces en su mente las palabras "Estas embarazada" formaron eco- ... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿KHÉ?! (Ok, ese último no cuenta (?)

¡No me preguntes a mí! ¡Debiste usar preservativo! ¡De seguro ni sabes quién es el padre! ¡Eso te pasa por zorra! -exclamo con algo de enojo-

¡No soy zorra! ¡No es mi culpa que no me hubieran dado tiempo usar protección! ¡Y sé quién es su padre! ¡Es tu hermano, el estúpido ángel jefe! -exclamó sin pensar y una vez callo en cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió la boca con las manos y su cara se tornó de un rojo carmesí-

¡¿QUE?! ¡Por amor a Etihw! ¡¿T-Te cogiste a mi hermano menor?! ¡¿No se suponía que lo odias?! ¡JESÚS! ... Espera... ¡¿Quién diablos Jesús?! -exclamó con una extraña mezcla de ira, preocupación y asombro, estaba molesto porque eso era un problema grave, también estaba preocupado por lo que podría hacer aquella persona y totalmente asombrado porque el hijo era de su hermano- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano para que se acostara contigo?!

Hey, hey, dejen de gritar. Podrían escucharlos -se escuchó una voz en la habitación, una voz que rápidamente fue reconocida, era Satanick, diablo del mundo de Fumus, quien apareció de la nada al lado de Kcalb- Oh, Alela tan zorra como de costumbre... ¡Esto será un escándalo!

¡Que no soy zorra!... Además, fue violación, él estaba borracho -alego enojada aunque seguía con la cara roja- ¡Que no se te ocurra contarle a nadie!

... Ah... Esto no puede estar pasando... -se puso las manos en la cabeza, aún estaba en negación sobre el asunto-

Si amas a alguien, viólalo, si no dice nada es tuyo, si te denuncia, nunca lo fue... Tu no dijiste nada así que te gusta -dijo el diablo soltando una pequeña risita- ... Ahora sigue la ira~

¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Váyanse todos al infierno! -exclamo Kcalb segado por la ira mientras lanzaba una llama de fuego negro hacia la ventana, rompiéndola-

¡Hey, esa es mi ventana! Y además... Yo... No... Agh... ¡Al carajo! ¡Me gusta el ángel jefe! ¡Me gusta desde que lo conocí! ¡Púdranse! -exclamó con determinación con la cara roja, ahora estaba decidida a decirle a Wodahs lo que sentía... Pero ya cuando fuese a desaparecer, para tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse-

Bien hecho, ahora ¡A dejar de ser zorra! -exclamo el diablo en tono burles- Ahora depresión~

No... No puede ser cierto... El nunca haría algo así -decía Kcalb tirado en suelo con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro- ... Mi hermano tendrá un hijo primero que yo... ... Al menos no fue con Eti...

No soy zorra ¡Maldición!... -exclamó a regañadientes mientras por fin se paraba de la cama- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Tranquila, está pasando por depresión -miro al diablo de cabello blanco mientras este se reincorporaba- Ahora, la última fase, aceptación

Bueno... lo hecho, hecho esta... No puedo hacer más que aceptar a mi sobrino sea como sea -dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje como si nada-

Y... Dime Alela -dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a mirarla- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gusto? ¿O debo de preguntarle al?

¡No pienso responder a eso! Y... Yo bloquee sus recuerdos de lo que paso, no debo crear falsas esperanzas en los demás -dijo con mirada triste-

Y se nota como sigues las reglas, estas embarazada -respondió Kcalb con algo de enojo-

Oh~ Que lástima -dijo sonriente como siempre-

Y a todo esto... ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Kcalb mirando a Satanick con desconfianza, eso no podía ser nada bueno-

Por suerte para ustedes yo solo vine para poder irme con ustedes -respondió mirando al diablo con una sonrisa juguetona-

Pero tú puedes ir y venir cuando quieras -le miro aun con más desconfianza que antes-

Si, pero es mucho trabajo... -soltó una pequeña risa algo macabra para molestar al otro diablo- Además tú te vas... Lo que convierte a tu Dios en un partido libre...

... -Kcalb salió corriendo de la habitación a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar para alguien que vive comiendo dulces- ¡Eti!

Eso fue cruel -dijo Grora mientras se reía a carcajadas-

Lo se~ Pero es la verdad... Le dolerá su partida pero no se quedará siempre así ¿no? -dijo en tono triste sin dejar de sonreír como le era habitual- Oye... ¿Tú vas a entregárselo?... ¿O vas a abortar?...

Yo... No voy a entregarlo ni lo voy a abortar, es mi hijo y voy a tenerlo... Y... Confió en que Samekichi pueda hacer que la hija de aquella persona nos ayude... -se quedó mirando al suelo con tristeza- ... Yo quiero criar a mi hijo, quiero cuidar de él, así Wodahs jamás se entere de él o no quiera hacerse responsable...

Me alegra escuchar eso de ti... -dijo sonriente- ¡Zorra! -salió corriendo de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz para evitar ser golpeado-

¡Que no...!... Agh... -pensó en salir corriendo tras él, pero entonces callo en cuenta de que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre así que decidió cambiarse-

•**Horas después**•

Eran las 6:45 p.m. Kcalb se la habían pasado persiguiendo a Satanick para que este no se acercara a Etihw. Grora había seguido con su día normal ya que por fin pudo comer sin vomitar, se la había pasado todo el día respondiendo "Ni yo lo sé" cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que le había sucedido. Ellos sabían que la hora se acercaba, el cielo se oscurecía y la luna de sangre saldría pronto. Kcalb dejo de perseguir a Satanick y se dirigió a su habitación en la cual se encontraban Ater y Arbus durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, este solo las miro por segundo y luego se dirigió a uno de los libreros del fondo y saco una pequeña caja negra que se hallaba escondida entre los libros, abrió la caja y se quedó mirando con tristeza el hermoso anillo que esta contenía, adornado con un rombo blanco en miniatura y dos diamantes negros a los costados, volvió a mirar a Ater y Arbus y dijo en voz baja "Esperó que sigan ayudando Eti..." y soltando un pequeño suspiro se fue de la habitación.

¿Oíste eso, Ater? -dijo uno de los gatos que supuestamente estaba dormidos-

Sí, hay que investigar, Arbus -contestó el otro-

Ahora Kcalb se encontraba en el jardín que al lado del castillo, con Etihw, Wodahs, Grora, las chicas quienes llegaron de improvisto y Satanick quien le había seguido.

Kcalb le pidió a Etihw hablar con ella en privado, lo que para ella significaba un poco alejada de los demás.

¿Si, Kcalb? -pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupada-

Tienes un mundo muy hermoso ¿sabes?... Lamento haberlo destruido sólo por miedo... Y aunque yo soy solo un mounstro... Desde que era muy pequeño... Siempre me gustas te... Esperó que este mundo siga lleno de paz... -dijo con dificultad para luego sacar la pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y entregársela a la diosa quien estaba atónita- ... Te amo, Etihw... Y gracias... Por dejarme vivir sin miedo... Al menos una vez...

La diosa quedo muda, no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente al diablo mientras Satanick y las chicas los miraban haciendo uno que otro comentario entre ellos.

Lo que era un alivio para Grora, así nadie la podría ver.

¿Y bien? -pregunto Wodahs tan serio como siempre-

Eh... Bueno... Había algo que quería decirte... desde hace... tiempo... -empezó a hablar cada vez con más dificultad hasta otra vez había sangre saliendo de su boca, sus piernas temblaban, había sangre saliendo de la cuenca vacía en la cual hacía falta su ojo y en su pecho poco a poco se habrá una gran herida de la cual brotaba mucha sangre-

¡Grora! -ese grito hizo volver a Kcalb a la realidad, la luna de sangre había llegado. Wodahs se encontraba sosteniendo a Grora quien estaba agonizando-

Tu... Yo... Te amo... Desde... el día que... Te conocí... -logro decir eso con mucha dificultad, aunque estuviera agonizando se encontraba más consciente de lo que cualquiera desearía estarlo en esa situación-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más Kcakb ya se había separado de Etihw y había ido hacia Wodahs y Grora.

Yo... -intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su hermano quien tomo a Grora de la camisa como si fuese un simple trapo- ¡Hermano!

Haciendo oídos sordos, Kcalb se paró en una pequeña parte del jardín y extendió la mano que aún tenía libre, en esta se encendió una llama de fuego negro que poco a poco creación y tomo la forma de una hoz color negro, todos estaban inmóviles y atónitos ante lo que estaba pasado. Satanick se teletransporto cerca de Kcalb y le arrebato a Grora para el cárgala entre sus brazos al estilo princesa.

Lo siento... -dijo Kcalb en voz baja mientras la roja luz de la luna se enfocaba en el pequeño lugar donde estos estaban parados- ¡Sanguinem luna! ¡Secundus frater! -exclamó golpeando el suelo con la parte baja de la hoz y un pentagrama rojo se formó bajo este y en un destello de luz roja desaparecieron-

•

•

•

Bueno, creo que quedo muy largo UwU'

Espero les guste.

Y si, Wodahs borracho es todo un violador (?)


	3. Chapter 3

•**En el mundo de Reficul•**

Rebobinemos... Esa misma mañana en la cárcel del mundo de Reficul.

Reficul se encontraba en frente de una celda en la cual se encontraba Emalf quien había solicitado la presencia de esta.

¿Y bien?... -pregunto Reficul mirando al otro demonio con seriedad-

Pues, como tú sabes, hoy habrá luna roja así que me gustaría salir de aquí lo antes posible... -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-

No, te quedaras aquí hasta que llegue tu hora de desaparecer, y más te vale no intentar nada raro -respondió en el mismo tono serio-

Oh, ya veo... -inclino su cabeza un poco a la derecha sin dejar de sonreír- Hey, Reficul... ¿Qué tan resistentes al fuego son tu esposa y tu hijo?

•**Segundos más tarde• **

Emalf ya se encontraba fuera de la prisión, se encontraba feliz pero ha la vez algo triste ya que solo había tenido que amenazarla para poder salir pero no había podido prender fuego a nada.

"Hey, ¿y cuando saldré yo de aquí?"

No sé, Reficul no deshizo el hechizo y yo tengo prohibido usarlos fuera de aquel lugar -excuso mientras se rascaba la nuca- Así que... A lo mejor te quedas en la lámpara... O si quieres le prendo fuego a todo para que Reficul deshaga el hechizo -dijo esto último con una sonrisa algo inquietante-

"N-No gracias... Cuando te pones así, hasta a mí me asustas un poco"

... -pareció ignorar lo que la chica dijo y cambio su sonrisa por una mueca que parecía de disgusto- ... Debo volver al jardín gris...

"¿Eh? ¿Vas ir por esa niña? Déjala en paz de una vez"

Yo nunca la he molestado... Bueno si... Pero no con intención -replico- Además es su culpa que ahora estemos en malos términos, pero solo voy porque ella tiene algo de muchísima importancia para mí...

"¿Que tiene?"

No te lo diré hasta que lo consiga -dijo volviendo a sonreír-...

"Bien... ... ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al jardín gris?"

Ya que Reficul volvería a encerrarme si le digo que voy al Jardín gris, necesitó ayuda de Sin... -dijo y se encaminó al castillo de Reficul que estaba más allá del pueblo que se encontraba más o menos lejos de la prisión-

Fue caminando por el pueblo como si nada, todos le miraban y susurraban entre ellos cosas como "¿Ese no estaba en prisión?" "¿Cómo salió?" "¿A dónde ira?" pero a él no parecía importarle mucho y siguió su camino hasta llegar al castillo. Una vez ahí tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Sin justo en el patio delantero del castillo.

Sin~ -canturreo Emalf con una sonrisa-

¿Eh?... Hola Emalf... ¿No se supone que estabas en prisión? -pregunto algo preocupada-

No te preocupes por eso, Reficul me dejo ir... -se acercó a ella mientras sonreía- Ahora, necesitó que me ayudes a ir al Jardín Gris

Es por esa niña, ¿verdad? -preguntó, la sonrisa que Emalf tenía se borró de su rostro... ¿Era enserio? ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía lo que le había dicho a Yosafire? Le había dicho que fuera su novia, sí, pensaba en ella cada tres días, sí, pero su no giraba en torno a ella... Bueno, si lo hacía, pero solo por lo ocurrido en el pasado y ella era casi como una hermana menor para el (Sisterzone)-

No... Bueno si... Pero solo porque ella tiene eso que necesito... Además... -aprovechando que estaba frente a Sin, dirigió su mano a su boca y mordió su propio dedo hasta sacarse sangre con los colmillos, Sin lo miraba algo extrañada y sin que ella pudiese reaccionar este le había marcado algo en la frente con su misma sangre provocando que hubiese una pequeña explosión y ambos quedaran cubiertos por el humo- Recuerda que tenemos cuentas pendientes~

Cierto, cierto... -dijo soltando una pequeña risa, una vez el humo se disolvió dejó ver que ahora, en vez de tener cola de serpiente, Sin tenia piernas como un demonio normal- Aun sigues siendo bueno con eso de la magia.

Siempre he sido bueno en eso -dijo en tono arrogante-

¿Qué es eso? -preguntó señalando la lámpara mágica que Emalf llevaba en su mano-

No es nada, solo basura que encontré por ahí -respondió rápidamente para luego tirar la lámpara dejando que esta cayera tras unos arbustos cercanos- Sera mejor que vayamos a arreglar cuentas, ¿no crees? -dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y arrastrándola al interior del castillo-

"¡Emalf! ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme aquí!..." -grito la chica atrapada en la lampara, pero al percatarse de que el chico ya se había ido soltó un gran suspiro- "Ah... No tiene remedio... ¿A qué se refería con 'cuentas pendientes'?..."

Después de una hora Rieta cayó dormida del aburrimiento, pero pasaron aún más horas hasta que Emalf volvió a salir del castillo. Esta vez no llevaba su chaqueta habitual, llevaba una completamente negra, al igual que unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, pero aún tenía sus lentes de sol que no permitían sus ojos. Le hacían falta sus anillos y piercings, además sus brazos y manos estaban completamente vendados. Además tenía un libro entre sus manos, este era algo extraño, tenía una tapa completamente plateada algo oscurecida y gruesa con una piedra diferente en cada esquina, un zafiro, un rubí, un diamante y un cristal negro, también tenía una hendidura cuadrada en el centro y parecía ser bastante antiguo y pesado(Y caro, jodidamente caro).

Se dirigió a los arbustos donde anteriormente había lanzado la lámpara mágica y la recogió, de alguna manera se percató de que Rieta estaba dormida y empezó a agitar a la lámpara.

"¡Emalf!"

¿Qué? -pregunto el chico sonriente como si nada mientras dejaba de sacudir la lámpara-

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Porque me agitas así de repente?"

Solo te quería despertar -dijo en tono de burla-

"Uhg... Oye... No sé porque ahora se me hace tan raro verte así otra vez" -dijo soltando una risita con algo de nostalgia- "¿Cómo crees que estén los demás?"

No lo sé, lo único seguro es que no estén muertos -dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección a un bosque-

"Y... Además... ¿Tú y Sin... Estaban, tú ya sabes... Teniendo s-sexo?"

¿Y eso? ¿Porque la pregunta? -arqueo una ceja mientras reía- ¿Acaso estas celosa?

"Obvio no, pero es que... Ella es esposa de Reficul y si ella se entera..."

No habría problema, Reficul tiene un amante y si ese fuera el caso no estaría mal que Sin le devolviera al menos una vez -continuo caminando hacia lo profundo del bosque- Pero Sin es demasiado buena para eso.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un gran agujero en medio del bosque.

"¿Y esto que hace aquí?"

Incluso un diablo como Reficul deja pasar cosas por alto -dijo y salto al agujero, saliendo en otro diferente que para su conveniencia estaba situado justo en el bosque del amanecer en Gray Garden- Mientras estaba con Sin, ella me dijo que Reficul había abierto este portal y que se olvidó de cerrarlo

"Bien, asegúrate de que nadie te vea"

Emalf decidió seguir caminando por el bosque, sabía exactamente hacia donde ir para llegar al pueblo. Una vez ahí, siguió caminando como si nada, pasando a través del pueblo siendo saludado por todos de forma amable y regresando el saludo de igual manera. Todos creían que era solo un visitante más, tan solo tenía que evitar que alguna de las 4 chicas lo viera. Una vez cerca de la casa de Yosafire, coloco la lámpara encima del libro para tener una mano libre, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y saco una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta silenciosamente.

"¿Tienes la llave? Eres un pervertido"

Cállate -susurro el chico mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, se quedó parado frente a la puerta un momento, en el fondo se escuchaba a Yosafire cantando algo desafinada, pero no se veía por ningún lado y así que se dirigió a la habitación de la chica-

Una vez ahí, al mirar por la puerta entre abierta del baño, se enteró de que la chica se estaba dando a baño.

Oh, mi dios... Esto es genial -susurro mientras seguía mirando a través de la puerta entre abierta-

"Si no te quitas de ahí voy a gritar, maldito pederasta"

Bien, bien... -susurro y retiro se retiró de la puerta- Lo que estoy buscado está dentro del baño...

"Si como no"

Es enserio... Te prometo que no veré nada -susurro mientras ponía el libro y la lámpara en una mesa, al lado del diario de Yosafire-

"¿Pero cómo lo harás sin que te vea?"

Si algo aprendí junto con mi familia, es a robar sin ser visto -dijo y se adentró al baño de la chica-

Rieta se quedó en silencio un rato, algo nerviosa preguntándose si el chico lograría y regresar... Y porque esa chica se estaba bañando a esas horas, pero eso no era de su incumbencia. Al rato Emalf salió algo sonrojado, con una sonrisa victoriosa y el collar de cruz de Yosafire en una mano.

"Miraste, ¿Verdad?"

No pude evitarlo -susurro manteniendo esa sonrisa de victoria en su rostro-

Coloco la parte de abajo de la cruz en la hendidura cuadrada en el centro del libro y la giro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y luego volvió a dejar el collar sobre la mesa. Un sonido extraño vino del libro, como si algo se hubiera movido dentro. Por suerte el desafinado canto de la chica no permitió que esta le escuchara. Movió la tapa del libro, al otro lado de esta se veía una marca con forma de cruz, Emalf paso su mano sobre esta y se volvió a escuchar un extraño sonido, ahora, lo que era una marca parecía poder retirarse, y en efecto, se podía retirar. Emalf la retiró, era un collar muy parecido al de Yosafire, pero con una cruz al revés hecha de plata y lo coloco en se cuello.

De un momento a otro se escuchó a Yasafire saliendo de la ducha, Emalf tomo el libro y la lámpara y salió rápidamente por una ventana. Y se agacho, estaba algo nervioso, pues había dejado el collar de Yosafire sobre la mesa en vez de devolverlo al baño.

Oh, no recuerdo haber dejado esto aquí... Meh, como sea -dijo Yosafire al salir del baño y toparse con su collar sobre la mesa causando que Emalf soltara un suspiro de alivio- Bueno, mejor me voy de una vez

Al escuchar a la chica decir esto, Emalf se fue moviendo hacia un costado para alejarse de la ventana y salir corriendo al bosque.

Una vez en lo profundo de este se sentó bajo un árbol, dejando el libro y la lámpara a un lado.

"¡¿Tanto trabajo solo por un libro y un collar?!"

Primero, el collar es algo muy importante para mí... -replico en tono serio- Y segundo, este no es un libro cualquiera, con este libro y mi libertad puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera

"Y si es tan importante, ¿porque se abre con una misera cruz de madera pintada de amarillo?"

¿Eres ciega? Esa cruz es de oro puro, y lo se porque yo mismo la forje -contesto en el mismo tono de antes- Pero es bueno que parezca ser de simple madera, además ser de oro y ser la llave del libro, guarda algo bastante importante... Sería una pena que alguien lo robara

"¿Entonces porque no te la quedas? Eres el dueño original, ¿no?"

Soy el dueño original... Pero... Se la deje por cuestión de protección -dijo cambiando su tono serio por uno un poco triste- Las personas preciadas para mí, no suelen tener mucha suerte

"Me alegro de que no me quieras"

¿A sí? Pues... ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma perra! -exclamó con una macabra sobrias volviendo a tomar la lámpara en sus manos y empezando a agitarla con descontrol- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

"¡Emalf! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Ya déjame!"

Así pasaron unas horas, Rieta gritando y Emalf aprovechando el hecho de que ella estuviese atrapada en la lámpara. Aunque después se quedaron hablando de tonterías un rato hasta que Rieta empezó a hablar sobre su amado señor Ivlis, lo que provoco que Emalf se durmiera.

Rieta creía que Emalf aún estaba despierto y siguió hablando, pero una hora después se dio cuenta que estaba el dormido y apresar de sentía miedo e inseguridad por estar en terreno enemigo, ella le siguió la corriente y también se durmió.

•**Sueño/Recuerdo de Emalf•**

... ¿Puedes llamarme así? –Preguntaba Emalf mirando a una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes-

¡Solo si prometes casarte conmigo! –Exclamo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa-

¿No crees ser muy joven para pensar en eso ahora, ********? -dijo Emalf colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor- Mira... Mejor dejemos esto para después, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, ve a jugar al bosque de manzanas o a la playa

No quiero ir sola, ¿Qué are si un monstruo aparece? –Dijo la niña con algo de miedo-

Ten esto... -dijo mientras se quitaba uno de sus collares y se lo ponía a la menor, este collar tenía una cruz dorada como dije- Mientras lo tengas, nada ni nadie podrá dañarte, así que no tendrás de que preocuparte...

¡Wow! Gra—

Pero no se te ocurra perderlo, además debes regresármelo cuando vuelva, no te lo he regalado –dijo el mayor riendo, sabía bien que había arruinado el momento pero no podía dejarla con un collar de oro así como así-

¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! –Exclamo la niña haciendo dándole suaves puños en el estómago en forma de berrinche-

¿Esa es toda tu fuerza, ********? Es patético –dijo en tono de burla mientras la niña seguía golpeándolo-(Ay, ********... Si tan solo supieras cuanto de quiero...)-pensó mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido...

Ella aun estaría a mi lado...

•**Fin de sueño/Recuerdo de Emalf•**

Luego de eso Emalf despertó de golpe. Miro al cielo y noto que ya estaba anocheciendo, ya había una que otra estrella manifestándose en el oscurecido cielo.

Uff, no dormía así desde que Ivlis dejo hablar de su venganza... Ah, me hacía falta dormir así -soltó un bostezo y volteo a mirar la lámpara, rápidamente noto que la chica dentro de esta se había dormido-

Se puso de pie, luego recogió el libro y metió la lámpara en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, esta sobresalía un poco pero no era nada de mucha importancia.

Abrió el libro de par en par, se quedó leyendo este por un momento y luego dijo algunas palabras en un idioma inentendible para luego desaparecer en una llamarada de fuego azul.

¿Así que ya están regresando? -dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa al aparecer en medio de un pequeño iceberg-

Suspiro soltando una bocanada de aire frío de un color algo azulado. A pesar de ser un demonio llama el frío parecía no afectarle, miro al cielo, en este mundo ya estaba un poco más oscuro, es más, a la luna roja aun le faltaba un poco para llegar a su punto más alto.

Abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo, buscando a alguien. Rieta para entonces ya había despertado, pero seguía en silencio, ya tenía idea de a quien estaba buscando Emalf y también estaba pensando en su libertad, y en poder volver a ver a los demás en aquel lugar.

Emalf siguió volando hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba, pero al mismo tiempo encontró una escena que lo lleno de ira.

La persona a quien buscaba, su "hermano menor" Shirogane, estaba a punto de ser golpeado por una chica oso polar.

•**Minutos antes• **

Shirogane estaba parado junto a Idate en una parte del Iceberg bastante lejana al pueblo. Shirogane quería irse lo antes posible, pero sus planes se veían frustrados por Mafuyu quien había estado siguiéndolo a espaldas de Rocma desde que la luna roja había salido.

Ah, ella tenía razón... Los niños son terribles -dijo mirando a Mafuyu con algo de miedo, por alguna razón le aterrorizaba pues parecía que ella supiera lo que iba a pasar-

Saca a esa cosa de aquí si tanto te molesta -dijo Idate retirándose el cigarrillo de la boca, Shirogane negó con la cabeza- Entonces lo are yo

No creo que sea bueno decirle cosa... -dijo, pero se quedó en silencio al ver lo que Idate estaba haciendo-

¡Chu de aquí! Ve de vuelta a tu casa, cosa apestosa -dijo mientras señalaba hacia al pueblo, Mafuyu, por su parte solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente- No me dejas de otra

¡No lo ha-

Muy tarde, Idate había empujado a Mafuyu y debido a su fuerza le había hecho caer. Justo cuando Shirogane pensaba que nada podía estar peor, apareció Rocma buscando a Mafuyu. Al ver la escena ella obviamente se dirigió realmente furiosa hacia Idate pero Shirogane la sujeto del abrigo, esta lo miro por encima del hombre aún más furiosa que antes y se dio vuelta, Shirogane cerró los ojos esperando la paliza de su vida.

Aunque pasaron los segundos y no recibía ningún golpe, pero en cambio recibió algo que le heló la sangre, un aroma que en recordaba bien de su infancia... El olor a quemado seguido de un grito de dolor. Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Emalf bastante enojado deteniendo el puño de Rocma con su mano cubierta de sus particulares llamas azules.

Shirogane rápidamente empujo a Emalf haciendo que este soltara a Rocma e Idate sujetaba a Emalf para que este se calmara. Rieta se hacia la dormida para no tener que lidiar con Emalf, y Mafuyu, bueno, ella iba retrocediendo poco a poco mientras miraba la luna.

La luna roja ya había llegado a su punto máximo, y su luz empezaba a enfocarse en el lugar donde se encontraban esos tres.

Realmente lo siento -dijo Shirogane y le dio una patada a Rocma empujándola a unos metros del lugar donde ellos se encontraban-

Extendió su mano y en esta se encendió una llama blanca que se fue extendiendo hasta convertirse en una lanza del mismo color de la llama.

¡Sanguinem Luna! -exclamo mientras la roja luz de la luna se enfocaba solo en ellos- ¡Quartum fratrem! -golpeo el suelo haciendo que un pentagrama rojo se formara bajo ellos y acto seguido, desaparecieron en un destello de luz roja-

Pero justo en el lugar donde estos desaparecieron quedó algo, una lámpara mágica sin genio pues la chica que se encontraba dentro había desaparecido. Mientras Rocma estaba en Shock por todo lo que paso, Mafuyu fue a recoger la lámpara y una vez obtuvo esta corrió hacia Rocma.

•

•

•

•

Regreso después de mil años XD.

Lamento la demora pero tuve muchos problemas, y bueno, espero que les guste. Y si, aquí Emalf esta chiflado, pero luego verán que no es el único loquito ( 'UwU)


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15cb623a603dfecbbc2517bc0e34f4ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•Esa misma mañana... Mejor dicho tarde en el Gran mar azul/span•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd319fc102457ffd7090eed31ec1762"Ya lleva mucho tiempo dormido... ¿Estará muerto? -comento burlonamente Memoca, refiriéndose a Samekichi quien aún seguía dormido siendo más de medio día-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f1b67fc01c5f4c6c43f6ca402b84e31"No recibió respuesta por parte de la otra chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado en aquella sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="becb48ee2854ec086ab9ed8c035c07a1"Debido a que ni Wadanohara ni Fukami estaban, ninguna se prestó a despertarlo; Dolphi por miedo y Memoca porque simplemente no quería tener que aguantarlo si se enojaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39cee5338200ec40abbd502ea9d5dfc1"Mientras, Samekichi se encontraba dormido. En su sueño se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de una joven mujer de cabellos blancos quien le sonreía cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de este, de un momento a otro Samekichi sintió que una gota de un cálido liquido caía en su frente y se deslizaba hasta su nariz, miro hacia arriba, los ojos y frente de la joven estaban cubiertos por un flequillo y por debajo de este escurría sangre, rápidamente Samekichi aparto la mirada de esta y la fijo en lo que antes el suelo pero que ahora era un mar de sangre con centenares de ojos mirándole fijamente, justo ahí la joven le dio un beso en la cabeza para luego decir casi en un susurro "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mounstro/em"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394dc0df742c0b6a84045cf2a0ad6ae1"El único ojo de Samekichi se abrió desmesuradamente, estos tenían un rojo carmesí que luego cambio a su color habitual, llevo una de sus manos a su estómago y se aferró fuertemente su camisa jalando esta mientras contenía el grito de dolor que quería salir de su boca. Sentía un gran dolor, un dolor terrible, se sentía como si no hubiera comido en años y sus tripas se estuvieran auto-consumiendo. Una vez el grito de dolor se desvaneció en su garganta se levantó como pudo y fue rápidamente a la cocina dejando su camisa al fin en paz. Memoca se sorprendió de verlo tan alterado y Dolphi se aterro, aun le tenía algo de miedo, él ni siquiera las noto. Al llegar a la cocina tomo todo lo que fuera comestible y comenzó a comerlo de una manera desenfrenada, creyó que eso sanaría su hambre pero no, lo único que consiguió fue vomitar en el tarro de basura más cercano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085443af5d9ddfd0417624235ffb7f37"A Dolphi se le hicieron raros los sonidos provenientes de la cocina, intento convencer a Memoca de que fueran a ver pero esta le respondió "Son solo cosas de tiburones, déjalo" por lo que se armó de valor y fue sola. Se arrepintió de esto cuando se encontró con Samekichi desesperado y atorado en un bucle de comer y vomitar. Se iba a echar a correr pero fue jalada del brazo y su boca fue tapada con la mano de Samekichi, quien se había percatado de su presencia hace unos segundos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b745fd0af16ba1c9a2de1ed9d804f5"Dices algo y te como viva -amenazo secamente con voz ronca, a lo que la chica asintió con completo terror- Mas te vale/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25764bba4338fd24f31bfe0243671bc0"En ese momento la libero de su agarre y esta se fue caminando como si nada, pero en su interior estaba gritando y llorando del terror que ahora la invadía secretamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ad99cbcde35ea21e32f3330e74fabd"Tenías razón, no era nada -dijo fingiendo normalidad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221c46d157da69253b08d02a543852a9"Te lo dije~ -canturreo victoriosa y se levantó de su asiento- Hey, ¿vamos a dibujar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d235fd867e96bef6ae1018e1cf033f"Claro... iré en un rato -contesto con una sonrisita fingida, Memoca asintió y se fue al cuarto donde comúnmente solían dibujar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ce77fb806d3b0e6d1dd7638ae9e8e0"Una vez perdió a Memoca de vista, varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, agacho la cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando los puños y continuó llorando en silencio, había escuchado la misma amenaza varias veces por parte de Samekichi pero esta vez no parecía que no lo decía en broma o algo parecido, iba en serio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e8f5cb65428759c81faf4bf94aac5d"Minutos después sintió como alguien la tomaba por la barbilla y la obligaba a alzar su cabeza para luego posicionar cada una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de esta y secar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Abrió sus ojos, pero lo que vio solo consiguió espantarla más, era Samekichi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad4ca5b39f5bf7329adf01ab317d907"Oh, querida, no lo decía con intención de aterrarte tanto, era sólo una broma -dijo con un rostro de preocupación, si no hubiese sido por el tono de hipocresía que ella notó en su voz y el hecho de que le dijo "querida" le hubiera creído-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1349f42f8b499dfbd2308e808afc0e77"Podían decirle paranoica, pero estaba segura de que solo estaba fingiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59195e3ce8f345790fce9395cf0ba727"M... M-Mientes... -contesto en voz baja, Samekichi retiro sus manos de la cara de la chica y la miro con algo de rabia-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb03b77b6ee4598b61bdd5d468829b52"En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, eran Fukami y Wadanohara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93ad06b7664aa364e6ba4e92152e95a5"... ¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó Fukami mirando a Samekichi con desconfianza-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3af9f06c00d45e6879e6ff77325ddec7"Nada -contesto Samekichi regresándole la mirada-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47dbe1b99aa33fd6df5661d063093a44"C-Chicos cálmense -pidió Wadanohara bastante preocupada-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72188df9bf348b0129edc5dec4f7be6e"En ese momento Memoca salió de la habitación donde estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91438d94917e4a12fbf997d3a4e5ee85"Hola, Wadda, ¿puedes creer que Samekichi apenas se despertó hace unos minutos? -preguntó mientras señalaba al susodicho-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baef3c194e75e5ca5a5d1bed6402f0b5"¿Ehhh? ¿Tanto tiempo? Samekichi, ¿acaso estas enfermo? -preguntó aún más preocupada que antes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e15a7ba393f6b4c258b77c8899cf73"N-No, no es nada, solo que se me paso la hora -dijo mientras se rascaba la nunca- No te preocupes tanto por mi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd5cb77c476c14ea9716148a6008f38"Luego de eso, Samekichi fue a su habitación para bañarse (bajo el agua, como todo un boss Bv) y cambiarse. El dolor en su estomago continuaba aunque podía disimularlo pero estaba preocupado porque algo más pasara, no quería empezar a regresar a su forma "real" por ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c3db972cad0e33347df6694bbd4819"Pero parecía que su "hermana" le quisiera jugar una mala pasada; cuando miro para abajo, el agua de la ducha iba fluyendo hacia el sifón, para todos seria lo normal, pero no esta vez, porque había sangre fluyendo con esta. Miro su brazo izquierdo, casi llegando al hombro pudo ver que su piel, básicamente, se estaba deshaciendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545ebde5e679d5444b16120af5ecd47e"¡Joder! -exclamo enojado y preocupado, pero eso cambio un poco cuando al fin paro, aunque toda esa parte quedo al rojo vivo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e7841495afb98b99f55c02551b822f"Salió de la ducha, se puso unas vendas en la herida que no parecía dolerle y luego término de vestirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aaad03494370ce7175b6be432c9e88a"Bajo por las escaleras sin perder de vista esa sección de su brazo, no quería que algo de sangre se filtrara y delatara que estaba herido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="208c807e710b9248cc8738c1b3067c80"Así pasaron unas horas en aquella casa, Samekichi no perdía de vista a Dolphi, nadie más se percató de esto. Pero a Fukami le pareció ver a Dolphi actuar algo extraño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c625f0347b8eaceee7402f3ba84df10"Dolphi... ¿Estás bien? -pregunto mirando a la chica con seriedad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70203c5950ff803eae11de614a7c7285"S-Si, ¿P-Porque lo preguntas? -contestó nerviosa, no podía decir lo que pasaba o de lo contrario sería hecha pedazos por Samekichi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="297752744d1aa50df2772116cf285ef9"Te ves muy... preocupada -siguió con su tono y mirada seria-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296b2eca8d59a36f5b895483da83db3d"Dolphi miro a todas partes, quería ver si Samekichi no se encontraba por ahí para poder contarle a Fukami. Pero desgraciadamente él estaba asomándose por la puerta de la cocina mirándola fijamente mientras mostraba sus filosos dientes, recordándole lo que pasaría si contaba algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5162f39153fe1055669ad6266e687b3"¿D-De verdad?... -preguntó mirando a Fukami y luego volviendo a centrar su mirada en Samekichi -acción que repitió varias veces- como intentando hacer que Fukami se enterara de la presencia del otro- Pues n-no lo estoy.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5b471b929331bba44f409e832a7942"Debido al gesto de la chica, Fukami volteo a mirar en dirección a la puerta de la cocina... Pero no había nadie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d019af0bf068b9d24591e38cc1d31e"Bien... -contesto extrañado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y suspiro preocupado- Pero... Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo te ayudare/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abc89f95f3a0d9bb613f7043d2b36e11"Dicho esto, se retiró al segundo piso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda778ae8929646a534e69197449abae"Dolphi soltó un largo suspiro y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbc12cc5d05a95e816dbdd77ac58904"Así que te gusta... ¡Ja! Esa si no me la esperaba -comento de forma burlona-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19cbe662c6ea0c0d4d02fd51a6ad2dc1"Dolphi miro a este con terror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c5490ac48b389e6927327a9c467012"Oye... ¿Acaso no has entendido? -pregunto con algo de enojo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b0b204865ab9405a8bcf7837bc5762"¿Q-Q-Que? -preguntó entrecortadamente, Samekichi se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cara apretando sus mejillas fuertemente-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b916397c6d5ed727ace8a8371b072d"¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que paso hace un momento? No soy tonto, ibas a decirle -dijo aún más enojado que antes y acerco su cara a la de la chica- Mira todo esto es culpa tuya por intentar hacerte la valiente y ahora, ya que no confió en ti, vendrás conmigo a donde yo te diga para que pueda vigilarte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd2111e1079e92bd702d10ee1e980c9"La chica asintió como pudo y él le soltó la cara, Dolphi se quedó sobando sus mejillas un rato. Samekichi camino hacia la puerta y abrió esta y se quedó esperando a que Dolphi saliera, una vez ella salió, él también lo hizo y cerró la puerta detrás de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984da9922146efff845eb7c4f69a9952"¿No deberíamos avisar? -preguntó algo nerviosa, el chico la ignoro y siguió caminando-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d53bb844877db4f097bc9475fae4636"Dolphi camino rápidamente para alcanzar a Samekichi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5e47f01c980f71ed6f03a8df75deebb"Todos los observaban con rostros de confusión mientras pasaban por el pueblo, la gente del pueblo sabía que ambos no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, es más, todos y todas sabían que tenía que ocurrir algo muy malo o muy bueno para que esos dos se dirigían la palabra. Llegaron a la entrada del Mar de estrellas y continuaron caminando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2fab788b9019300aa2be62bb6d52f9a"Y dime... ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Fukami? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras seguía caminando-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799678445aa2fd581f4205413f65dce5"E-Eeeh... Supongo que desde que lo conocí -respondió mientras se sonrojaba otra vez-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac658be9208c98cc71698fd1d378ee9f"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? -cuestionó mientras miraba a la chica quien ahora estaba más roja que antes- O mejor dime, ¿Hay algo que te disguste de él?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0159e5ad56722dd00255415bc35669c8"No me gusta que sea tan inexpresivo -contestó con un poco de tristeza- eso me desanima un poco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="888f6504d074a6478ba43854f79e3653"Bueno, yo creo que le gustas -comento- y también pienso que serían una muy bonita pareja, si quieres podría intentar ayudarte a ya sabes, "captar su atención"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea65549555b9c03ecfbb6b2f0c61b10f"Dolphi asintió sonrojada, no era tan mala persona después de todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54f83cd493c6af5ae6403e25cc3f6f7b"Llegaron al final del Mar de estrellas donde sorpresivamente había un guerrero del reino Tosatsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab45a92eb88b6876c113ac8a5418e1e3"No deberías ver esto -aconsejo Samekichi quien de un momento a otro ya tenía al conejo entre sus manos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a393ff889d9a82202d5299a558ab2a"Este comenzó a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes, Dolphi se dio vuelta algo nerviosa, pero tenía curiosidad aunque también estaba segura de que Samekichi no tenía buenas intenciones. Su curiosidad le gano, se dijo así misma que solo serían unos segundos y se dio vuelta, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente; la cabeza del pobre animal ahora se encontraba siendo triturada por los dientes de Samekichi, el ojo de este ahora tenía un color rojo carmesí. El conejo chillaba y parecía que intentaba patalear, pero no le sirvió de nada, Samekichi continuo ejerciendo fuerza con sus dientes hasta que término destrozando la cabeza de este, engullendo los sesos y el resto del cuerpo rápidamente y de manera tan precisa que las únicas manchas de sangre se encontraban cerca de su boca pero limpio estas con su legua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e56255f795cbdb6924ba6950fbcbdd"Dolphi no pudo contener su terror y grito tan fuerte como nunca en su vida, comenzó a correr en dirección al pueblo. Samekichi gruño y salió a correr tras ella intentando mantener una velocidad "normal" para no levantar sospechas. Corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada del Mar de estrellas donde se encontraba Tatsumiya, esta iba recién entrando para dar un paseo, Dolphi logró llegar hasta ella y esconderse detrás, luego llego Samekichi cuyo ojo ya era azul otra vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0b08e2f51b0fb3d0657b2688b2835f"No se vale esconderse detrás de los demás, Dolphi -regaño Samekichi dejando a la susodicha confundida-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983bbf1e8331f99aa9c36de37f7128b8"Oh, ¿Están jugando? -pregunto Tatsumiya algo sorprendida-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a1efc1e06f22257dd77fa9894e677d"Si, estamos jugando a las atrapadas -mintió mientras miraba a Dolphi- Pero al parecer alguien no respeta las reglas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c1071d6f469e3f83e9633eb428ed31e"Los ojos de Dolphi se abrieron completamente, abrió un poco su boca, quería decir algo pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Lo único que hacía era rogar mentalmente que Tatsumiya no le creyese al chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa92dfbd9dd8a1ebf5ad685c3588135"Es extraño verlos a ustedes dos juntos... -comento con algo de desconfianza, Dolphi se sintió salvada por un momento pero lo que Tatsumiya dijo a continuación la destrozo por completo- Pero supongo que es bueno que se estén haciendo amigos así que los dejó entonces, Dolphi, respeta las reglas -dijo esto cambiando su rostro de desconfianza por una sonrisa y luego siguió caminando, dejando a Dolphi sola con Samekichi otra vez-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83a303d97fbe8af197a8bb6251b1371"Dolphi no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr de nuevo, al igual que Samekichi. Todos en pueblo se le quedaron mirando otra vez aún más extrañados que antes, y Dolphi iba perdiendo la esperanza de sobrevivir ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie lo detiene? Era lo único que rondaba por su cabeza. Miro hacia atrás mientras corría y Samekichi ya no estaba, pensó en correr devuelta a casa pero justo cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina él estaba ahí, como si hubiera presentido que ella se dirigía hacia allá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab0e36b0782133566911aab26062bc4"Freno en seco y luego se dedicó a correr hacia el Mar de coral, era lo único que se le ocurrió, ir a buscar a Cherryblod porque para ella él era el único que al menos podría con Samekichi, ya que ella no podía ir por Fukami y el señor Orca ya no estaba en ese mar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="680591695c1ed535667a50dedf74bbcb"Al llegar cerca de la casa de Cherryblod vio que este estaba afuera hablando con Chlomaki, se sintió esperanzada... Hasta que Samekichi le alcanzó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0ab0968f59f8890237198924da09b527"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c717ec89066e13143fc48df6fbacbdb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fb5aa82ac719ba989369f7f47d57d542"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4866b2eff12731ffcecff540944edcb2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TeamoTeamoTeamoTeamoTeamoTeamo/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8532ff932fbad59db3a7a74fa532358a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TeAamOOo/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5dd5405cf5862b499ccf004adbb936e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b590989aab0f696300af69134fc572d1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey, Wadanohara... Te amo.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5de385b83466ddf3d740689b37e00c7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero... Lo nuestro acaba aquí.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="942f0f2d2b66783d2d46bbf085e1f8c6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A pesar de lo mucho que te amo... A pesar de que amo jugar a las casitas.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a0dd2ca1f32fdc002f2d937d7f7569e5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Te pido que ya no confíes en mí.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b6733a32dfcc47f4383b751e4ae8d378"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f11c9e99b077702d424f7bb6804820b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TeAamOOoTeAamOOoTeAamOOoTeAamOOo/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4fd845c50209b152832bc2350ac5991b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4503a0fe862741fa59a7f1bab8a95f87"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yo... Solo estuve pagando por tus errores... Incluso cuando ellos tenían razón... Aun cuando yo si formo parte de ese mar.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"em style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7a0ff15e5595049d70f9637a1ae9d3e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wadanohara.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4d967013efb5785617e3323fb1591c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="12335dbc365b6ce7778b02e5f7a441b0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ese yo que tú conoces.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6675b99301fc0c7e7093833ca8b0dcf5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ese yo que siempre quiso protegerte.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b461f1154fb546f411b784d3f0bc3c8c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ese yo que hizo todo por ti.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7ce3be72a65df107d24cc942a659c190"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ese yo que daría su vida por verte feliz.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b6a89815081fbaf81917621ae0711bfe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c0407cac14eff8caf3e4854e1aedf9ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"...Murió hace mucho tiempo atrás.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aab9097a7e9e1c537b04c905b248edc7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="df537e3c314ca3ae38c548a27578963b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9e0d691b384491cd07f37b7c10a6df90"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="de64fc5055d4470a08127501a9673b7d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="386f439a383aa0c40a8f34ddfff65b71"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="53fe0881d8553a8d801dfb95b88f4e40"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="51cb9e245e02ff74880c0c1b0fb31e63"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fe676be5278c2f520ce5cba1a0452070"•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="70940623ea5c208fa712f96d443360c5"Bueno, por fin acabe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fba93dcd40fdf5525c8fc9b12b0d2f9f"Y si esto se les hace muy zafado, solo esperen al próximo cap, ahí comienzan el crack y las drogas duras :v/p 


End file.
